O Espelho das almas
by Kanon Girl
Summary: Um demônio que quer extinguir a raça humana. Um anjo que fará de tudo para evitar. Pessoas que são protegidas por esse anjo. Tudo se transforma em um jogo de perseguição... Ganha que encontrar o outro primeiro. FICHAS FECHADAS.
1. Chapter 1

Espelho das Almas.

_.: Quando alguém nesse espelho olhar_

_Sua alma puxada pela maldição será :._

O coração da raça humana sempre estivera corrompido, e um dia fora criado uma arma para libertar a Terra desse mal. Havia sido criado um espelho, e quem tivesse a alma corrompida iria ser sugado. Porém com o passar dos anos essa arma saíra do controle, e passara a puxar todos aqueles que tivessem seu reflexo refletido. Então o espelho das almas, como era chamado, fora trancado no fundo de uma gruta.

Certa vez uma jovem entrara nessa caverna, mas ela não sabia o que a esperava. Ela andou até o fundo da gruta, e encontrou cravado na parede o espelho amaldiçoado. Fora questão de segundos, a menina colocara seus olhos naquele objeto, e tivera seu corpo refletido, o reflexo era uma áurea branca e muito luminosa. O espelho começara a emitir uma luz negra e correntes começaram a atacar a jovem. Antes que fosse puxada ela pousara a mão sobre o coração, e retirara a luz da sua alma, jogando-a ao vento. Após esse feito de loucura ficara um buraco no lugar do coração, e a esfera de luz voara para fora da gruta, indo em direção a outro corpo.

A menina caíra em um poço sem fim, o ambiente ao seu redor era escuro e frio. Então seu corpo pousou suavemente no que seria o chão daquele local, e uma áurea negra envolveu o corpo inanimado daquele ser. Os orbes dela abriram em fração de milésimos de segundos, e suas pupilas estavam completamente dilatadas, deixando seus olhos negros. Toda a escuridão daquele lugar fora tragada pelo buraco no peito dela. Rapidamente o ambiente se tornara o reflexo da caverna, com a diferença de que dentro do espelho estava a menina deitada. Então um selamento fora feito, e no lugar, antes vazio no peito, agora tinha uma estrela negra com um círculo negro em volta.

Em questão de segundos o espelho quebrara e seus fragmentos foram espalhados pelo chão rochoso. Dentro da outra dimensão a jovem começava a se levantar, ao ficar de pé asas enormes com formato semelhante a das de morcegos surgiram em suas costas. Com um simples movimento de mão o espelho estava concertado, e então a garota saíra daquela dimensão. Ao ficar de frente para o que havia sugado-a, ela começara a rir escandalosamente, e posicionara as mãos em formato de que criaria uma esfera. O espelho fora envolvido por uma luz negra muito forte, e ficara extremamente pequeno, podendo ser carregado apenas pelas duas mãos da menina. Então ela se pronunciou.

- Temam mortais, a deusa da morte chegou.

E fora novamente para uma outra dimensão, muito semelhante com a que residia dentro do espelho, porém dessa vez levava o mesmo. A deusa da morte fizera o mesmo símbolo que estava em seu peito, porém na superfície do espelho, logo estava lá o reflexo da estrela. O demônio dera uma gargalhada medonha, e rapidamente encolhera as mãos, fazendo o espelho desaparecer.

* * *

Aquela esfera de luz branca vagara por décadas atrás de um corpo em que pudesse entrar, porém todo corpo que encontrava já estava corrompido. Vagou por mais um tempo, até que aquela esfera encontrara um corpo pequenino á beira da morte. Com um rápido movimento, a redoma de luz entrara naquele ser. Aos pouco o semi-cadáver começara a brilhar intensamente, assustando todas as pessoas que estavam ao redor. Ao término da forte luz, o corpo retornara para cima da cama, e após alguns minutos começara a abrir seus olhos. A criança havia voltado à vida.

* * *

Vários séculos se passaram desde que a deusa da morte surgira, e ninguém nunca mais ouvira falar no espelho amaldiçoado. Porém o que todos não sabiam é que aquele ser apenas esperava o momento certo para atacar a humanidade. Quando menos esperassem, ela dizimaria a existência humana. Algumas pessoas começaram a aparecerem mortas com a estrela e o círculo negro gravados na pupila, aquilo significa o começo do fim.

* * *

Yo Minna-san, essa aqui é a minha mais nova fanfic. A história se passa nos dias atuais. Gostaria de avisar que não irá ter romance nessa fanfic, porém quem quiser pode pedir para insinuar a sua personagem com outra personagem. Não garanto nada, mas farei o possível.

Agora vão os estilos de fichas. Escolherei quatro humanos, um demônio e um anjo. Pode ser que eu escolha mais humanos, dependendo da qualidade das fichas.

(Ficha para humanos) Bem... Esses humanos são diferentes. São pessoas que a deusa da morte tentou roubar a alma. Porém o anjo conseguiu impedir que isso acontecesse, por causa disso, essas pessoas em especial não correm mais esse risco. Diferente do que as pessoas pensam, esses seres não foram salvos por ter a benção divina, eles foram salvos porque eles ainda queriam continuar vivendo. Essa personagem tem uma marca igual a da deusa da morte, mas a estrela e o círculo que envolve são brancos.

Nome: Pode ser tanto Oriental como Ocidental, já que fic se passa em várias partes do mundo.

Idade: Algo entre 18 e 30 anos.

Personalidade: O item mais importante. Quanto mais detalhes, melhor.

Aparência: Pode ser qualquer imagem, entretanto tem que me dizer onde fica a estrela branca. A única condição da localização é que esteja da cintura para cima.

Roupas: Só preciso da roupa em que você usará no dia-a-dia. Podem ser quantas quiser.

Historia: Não precisa em si descrever o passado, apenas como encontrou a deusa da morte, e como o anjo te salvou. Tipo, o primeiro encontro o demônio olha nos seus olhos e faz a marca de um quinto da estrela. Em cinco dias a estrela está formada por completo, e a pessoa é manipulada para olhar-se em um espelho qualquer, é ai que a jovem vêm e mata.

O que gosta:

O que não gosta.

Pessoa com quem gostaria de ter alguma insinuação: Isso serve para qualquer personagem. Se não quiser ter nada com ninguém é só deixa o tópico em branco.

Aceita morrer: Apenas sim ou não.

Posso colocar a sua personagem em situações fortes:

Algo a acrescentar:

Posso mudar alguma coisa:

(Ficha para o Demônio) Igual aos humanos, o demônio também tem a estrela, porém a original. Esse demônio tem uma presença muito marcante na história, será essa personagem que irá colocar o princípio da estrela negra nos olhos dos outros, e também que estará encarregada de ir buscar as almas através do espelho.

Nome: Pode ser tanto Oriental como Ocidental, já que fic se passa em várias partes do mundo.

Idade: No mínimo 50 anos. Fale também a idade que aparenta ter.

Personalidade: O item mais importante. Quanto mais detalhes, melhor.

Aparência: Pode ser qualquer imagem, entretanto tem que me dizer onde fica a estrela negra. A única condição da localização é que esteja da cintura para cima.

Roupas: Só preciso da roupa em que você usará no dia-a-dia.

Historia: Me diga como conheceu a Deusa da Morte, e porque pediu para ir seguir do seu lado.

O que gosta:

O que não gosta.

Pessoa com quem gostaria de ter alguma insinuação: Isso serve para qualquer personagem. Se não quiser ter nada com ninguém é só deixa o tópico em branco.

Posso colocar a sua personagem em situações fortes:

Algo a acrescentar:

Posso mudar alguma coisa:

(Ficha para o Anjo) Com certeza um dos principais, essa personagem terá que salvar as pessoas que ainda tem força de vontade para viver, mas caíram nas armadilhas da Deusa da Morte. Também tem o papel de tentar evitar a extinção humana.

Nome: Pode ser tanto Oriental como Ocidental, já que fic se passa em várias partes do mundo.

Idade: Apenas fale a idade que aparenta ter, pois eu direi a quantos anos é anjo.

Personalidade: O item mais importante. Quanto mais detalhes, melhor.

Aparência: Pode ser qualquer imagem, entretanto tem que me dizer onde fica a estrela branca. A única condição da localização é que esteja da cintura para cima.

Roupas: Só preciso da roupa em que você usará no dia-a-dia.

Historia: Só precisa dizer o motivo pelo qual ficou doente, pois eu também desenvolverei a sua história.

O que gosta:

O que não gosta.

Pessoa com quem gostaria de ter alguma insinuação: Isso serve para qualquer personagem. Se não quiser ter nada com ninguém é só deixa o tópico em branco.

Posso colocar a sua personagem em situações fortes:

Algo a acrescentar:

Posso mudar alguma coisa:

* * *

Só para concluir, a Deusa da Morte será a minha personagem. Aceito tanto fichas femininas quanto masculinas. No máximo em uma semana estarei postando os escolhidos. Espero que tenham gostado desse resumo da história.

Qualquer dúvida a parte, é só me mandar uma MP.

Até o próximo capítulo.


	2. Mikaella

Estava sentada na ponta de um dos muitos desfiladeiros do Canion em que se encontrava

Estava sentada na ponta de um dos muitos desfiladeiros do Canion em que se encontrava . Seus cabelos eram prateados totalmente lisos e voavam no vento , a pele totalmente branca lembrava a dos mortos , seu corpo não tinha grandes curvas e ela estava vestida com um vestido negro sem mangas e com uma saia esvoaçante . Poderia ser considerada por muitos uma pessoa perfeita se não fossem por seus olhos totalmente negros que faziam um contraste enorme e assustador com o rosto inocente , mas que combinavam perfeitamente com as asas de dêmonio que tinha nas costas . Ela passou a mão de leve pelo colar de prata e pelo pingete , esse ultimo tinha a forma de um espelho e não media mais que sete centímetros . Depois riu baixo , seus olhos se fixaram na lua que brilhava cheia naquela noite , depois disso a criatura falou :

- Eu quero mais ... quero mais ... – sua voz era de criança pequena mais soava aterrorizante e cruel .

O espelho brilhou como se estivesse atendendo a um pedido dela uma espécie de esfera de luz saiu de dentro dele . O dêmonio a pegou e levou aos lábios de forma brutal e cruel engoliu e mastigou , dois fios luminosos que eram o que havia restado da esfera escorriam pelos seus lábios . A criatura os limpoucom as costas da mão e depois falou com um tom ameaçador .

- Essa era muito impura , quantas vezes devo falar que quero almas de criança totalmente puras , crianças são o futuro e sem futuro os mortais desaparecem .

o pingete tremeu um pouco e algumas palavras surgiram em sua superfície . A garota leu e depois falou bastante irritada :

- Quem penso que sou ? Mikaella Keehl , ninguém mais ninguém menos que a Deusa da Morte , e você seu espelho insolente quem é ?

Mais palavras surgiram na superfície do objeto o que fez a Deusa se irritar e falar mais alto .

- A coisa que fez você virar deusa , argh . Eu só não te quebro objeto desprezível pois você é importante para o meu plano .

A resposta as comentário de Mikaella surgiu rapidamente , dessa fez ela arrancou o colar do pescoço e gritou para o espelho .

- EU NÃO SOU FRACA E NÃO SOU IMPOTENTE E EU NÃO SOU INDEFESA , NÃO PRECISO DA SUA PENA ESPELHO DAS ALMAS !!

Ela respirou pesadamente e contou até cem mentalmente , era difícil aturar aquele espelho suicida que parecia toda hora querer cair no chão e quebrar , apenas para não ficar em posse dela .Não fizera nada contra ele , apenas não haviam se entendido desde que ela descobrira que ele tinha personalidade própria , não conseguia mais controla-lo e tinham discussões freqüentes , mesmo que não fundo fosse apenas uma diversão para ele a deixar brava

E para completar sua eterna desgraça tinha que esperar a criatura que lutava ao seu lado voltar , se demorasse mais ia enlouquecer de tédio . Já não lhe bastava aquela criaturinha bondosa que atrapalhava o seu plano ainda tinha que esperar para ter seu jantar de chocolate . Podia comer almas a maior parte do tempo mais adorava o sabor doce do chocolate aquilo fazia ela querer os tempos de viva de volta . Mas quando se tem 600 anos não se pode voltar atrás .

* * *

Yo minna-as isso foi só para vocês conhecerem a Ella minha OC a Deusa da morte , okay ela é doida mas ela é a vilã querer o que ?

Bem eu presiso de que alguém se inscreva para Dêmonio senão a pobre da Mikaella fica sozinha .Bem é só isso , acho que sexta que vêm volto com os resultados finais .

Já escolhi três fichas ainda tem três , acho que cap que vêm eu coloco os escolhidos.

Kissus

Ja ne!!


	3. A anja , a deusa e a boneca

Bem gente aqui estão as escolhidas , ainda tem duas vagas então que não foi escolhido pode tentar a sorte de novo.

**Anja : Alice Beatrice ( Lady Purin-Aoi )**_Bem a Alice é uma anja bem travessa. você pode ver o quanto nesse cap . **Insinuação: Uchiha Sasuke**_

**Humanos :**

** Kaoru Matsumoto ( Wuahana )**_Kaoru é a menina indiferente e fria , mas ela de certa forma é uma pessoa legal , se você conviver bem com rostos indiferentes** . Insinuação : Haku** _

**Shimoda Setsuna ( DeAtH aNgEl ) **_Setsuna vai ser vai responsável por muitas confusões e algumas insinuações acidentais mas ela não vai ter culpa de nada ...bem quase nada. **Insinuação : Uzumaki Naruto**_

**Dêmonias ( sim eu acabei escolhendo duas ):**

**Koourime no Yuki ( Anala Blackwell)**_A pobre da Yuki vai conviver bastante com a Ella , afinal ela vai ser a "Dêmonia Imediata" toda vez que a Ella não tiver ela é que manda . **Insinuação : Akasuna no Sasori**  
_

**Mila Froés ( Jo Carpenter ) **_Bem eu adorei a sua Personagem , não tem problema dela ser yuri não eu não ligo .**Insinuação : Mikaella Keehl **_

O dia estava quase amanhecendo, ao longe no horizonte já podia ser visto o céu mesclado com as cores do sol. Yuki despertava de seu sonhos quando ouviu um barulho que parecia um suave balançar de sinos. Lentamente a menina levantou da cama e abriu a porta do seu quarto, ao fazer isso ela pode ver o anjo sentado no parapeito da janela brincando com _ a boneca_ . Ela mesma teria dado um jeito naquela infeliz, se Ella não tivesse aparecido.Yuki qquando viu o rosto dela agradeceu mentalmente por Mika não estar ali .

Ella - O que é isso?

Yuki - Cal-ma...

Alice - Bom dia... Diga bom dia a eles também. -Fez a boneca acenar para as duas-

Ella - O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Alice - Brincando 8D.

Ella - Sua...

Alice - NEM MAIS UM PASSO! Ou eu jogo a boneca no chão -Disse segurando a boneca por apenas dois dedos-

Yuki - Você não se atreveria...

Alice - Quer apostar o projeto de demônio.

Ella - Sol-ta a mi-nha... BONECA

Alice - AH! -Solta a boneca, que se espatifa no chão. E pusera as mãos nos ouvidos- Você quer me deixar surda sua idiota?

Ella - Mi-nha... Bo-ne-ca -Olhando para os cacos de porcelana no chão-

Alice - Levantado e sacudindo a poeira do vestido - Agora está na minha hora de ir... Deusa dos idiotas -Faz uma pequena referência- Projeto de Demônio -Outra referência- Estou partindo -Abre as asas de anjo, e já do lado de fora se vira para as duas- Quase me esqueci... Eu deixei um presentinho para você, Ella -Disse apontando para uma porta de madeira-

Yuki - Não... Você não teve coragem...

Alice -Dá um sorriso meigo e ao mesmo tempo cínico- Porque vocês não olham?

Nisso Ella sai correndo, ou melhor, voando em direção a porta. Yuki não sabia o que fazer, se ficava olhando para Alice ou ia atrás de Ella. Quando vira novamente para janela percebe que a menina anjo já estava muito longe, então resolveu ir ajudar a sua "chefa". Ao chegar perto da garota que estava sentada sobre os joelhos com as mãos na cabeça. Lentamente Yuki levanta os olhos para confirmar aquilo que pensara... E sim, Alice havia congelado todo o estoque de chocolate.

Ella - MALDITA ALICE!

Yuki - Eu sabia que não deveria ter saido da cama...

Foi nesse dia que Yuki aprendeu uma importante lição: Nunca deixe que Ella veja o Anjo segurando a sua boneca Ainda mais quando esse anjo estiver rindo e apontando para o estoque de chocolate.

--OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alice chorava de rir ao se lembrar do que acontecera naquele dia. Mesmo sendo um anjo ainda residia nela os sentimentos humanos, e daquela vez ela havia se superado. Mal sabia que ela que a vingança é um prato que se come frio, e Ella só esperava o prato esfriar. Naquela mesma noite em quanto dormia sentia um vento frio balançar o seus cabelos, acordara e fora fechar a janela. Vinte minutos depois a mesma brisa gelada invadia o lugar novamente. Mais uma vez Alice levantara-se para fechar a janela, porém dessa vez tinha uma boneca sentada no parapeito. A boneca ao notar a presença da menina virara-se para a mesma e pulara para o chão, seus olhos começaram a abrir e em quanto esticava os braços podia-se ouvir o som das engranagens dentro da boneca. Aquele pequeno ser de cabelos médios e prateados, trajava um mediano vestido preto, com uma blusa vitoriana por baixo. Tinha um broche de rosa negra no meio do peito. Nos pés calçava botas negras com a mesma flor, e na cabeça usava uma tiara preta, e nas laterais mais dois pingentes de rosa.A boneca começara a andar em direção a menina de cabelos louros opacos, a mesma mantinha-se com uma sombrancelha arqueada e ao mesmo tempo uma expressão assustada. A boca da boneca começou a mecher lentamente.

- Meu nome é Blueberry, quer ser a minha amiga?

O nome soava estranho, Alice sabia que a única que poderia mandar-lhe um presente tão bizarro quanto aquele era ela, Mikaella. Resolveu seguir com o plano para ver quais informações poderia arrancar de Blueberry. Em quanto a boneca continuava indo em direção a dona dor orbes azul opaco, a mesma agachara-se e abrira os braços. Em alguns segundos a boneca começara a correr, e logo ambas estavam unidas num demorado e meigo abraço. No rosto sem expressão da boneca surgira um sorriso amedrontador, e nos lábios de Alice criara-se um meio sorriso extremamente cínico.

--00000000000000000000--

Bem gente me desculpa por esse cap ser tão curto e mostrar poucos personagens , eu tinha escrito mais só que u acesso de raiva me fez apagar tudo e como na hora de reescrever ficou a miaor parte um Trash horrivél e a minha revisora de Trashers só trabalha quando quer ... Bem eu não estou aqui parar reclamar dela ou coisa assim . Vamos ser justos que vocês não tem culpa nenhuma se eu tô tendo que procurar outra revisora que me aguente .

Gente é só isso eu **_prometo _**que semana que vem sexta feira eu volto com um cap decente.

Kissus

Ja ne!

* * *


	4. Acontecimentos

_"Quem colhe rosas deve agüentar os espinhos"_

* * *

A vida era cheia de surpresas , nunca imaginaia ver _ele_ de novo . Foram amigos de escola por vários anos a, quando se mudara para o Japão o perdera de vista , nunca mais se falaram e agora ele estava na sua frente sorrindo . Aquele sorriso eterno , se sentia evergonhada e tímida , nunca se sentira assim por nada , por que tinha que se sentir logo por causa dele .

Setsuna - Naruto -sua voz mal saiu - Por que está aqui ?

Surpresa , era o que se refletia na face do loiro . O sorriso de desfez, ela sentiu como se alguém tivesse socado sua barriga .Os olhos azuis-brilhantes dele se encontraram com os azuis-gelo delae ouve uma momentanea sensação de vergonha . Ele falou com a voz fraca e desolada :

Naruto - Desculpa se te peguei de surpresa Set-chan .

Pronto estava feita , ele se lembrava do apelido de criança . Se lembrava dela e ela o esqueçera até aquele dia , era realmente humilhante . Setsuna olhou para os céus, devia ter feito algo muito errado , para merecer aquilo . Naruto suspirou e colocou a mão atrás da cabeça . Setsuna percebeu que estava sendo muito egoísta ,ele devia estar se sentindo humilhado .

Setsuna - Mas é bom te ver .

O sorriso dele voltou , era bom ve-lo de novo feliz , ela sorriu também .Passaram alguns momentos nessa troca de sorrisos , não queriam parar ,palavras machucavam e sorrisos curavam esses mahucados .

Naruto - Set-chan também é bom te ver.

Felicidade , era aquilo que os dois sentiam naquele momento único .

* * *

Kaoru parou em frente ao balcão , o rapaz que estava do outro lado sorriso para ela . Vinha ali todo mês comprar ração para Heiki-Heiki , nunca falava muito . Não era de hábito ficar everonhada , mas aquele rapaz andrógino a deixava tímida , quem sabe pela sua felicidade constante ou por sua gentileza que nunca se apagava por mais fria que ela fosse.

Kaoru - Vim comprar ração para gatos .

Haku - Claro , que tipo deseja ?

Kaoru - Boa .

Haku sorriu . Depois foi para os fundos da loja , a menina respirou fundo e olhou para Heiki-Heiki que estava em seus braços dormindo .

Kaoru - Você tem sorte de não ter que fazer coisas assim .

O gato abriu os orbes dourados e a encarou , ela nunca o vira daquela maneira tão frio ,era como se ouvesse alguma coisa estranha com ele . Como se não fosse o seu gato e sim outra coisauma coisa demôniaca .Ele gruniu baixo e tentou a todo custo se soltar dos braços dela , a ruiva se assutou e acabou soltando o animal . Que fugiu , para osfundos da loja . Ela foi atrás , naquela parte da loja tudo era escuro , mas podia ver nitidamente o contorno de seu gato , Heiki-heiki lhe lançou um olhar e voltou a fugir . Ela o seguiu até que ele virou em um corredor e ela sentiu um espécie de calafrio . Kaoru aprensiva se virou e entrou no espaço entre o último armário e a parede .

Haku - Kaoru-san !!

Ela se virou para ele . Haku vinha correndo pelo corredor , ele segurou o pulso dela e a puxou um pouco, como se quisesse evitar que ela visse o que havia ali .

Haku - Está fazendo o que aqui , Kaoru-san ?

Kaoru - O Heiki-Heiki ele correu para cá .

Ela não gostara da expressão que o rapaz fizera logo em seguida era uma mistura de pena e raiva . Ele segurou a mão dla com carinho e a levou de volta para a parte da frente da loja , tentara se soltar mas ele era mais forte do que aparentava . Lá ela viu Heiki-Heiki sentado em cima do balcão labendo a pata, o gato a olhou . A ruiva sentiu uma estranha sensação de que fora enganada por algo , mas não sabia o que

Haku - Ele estava aqui , o tempo todo .

Ela estranhou mas pegou o gato branco no colo . Saiu da loja , meio correndo só quando estavajá bem longe é que percebeu que esquecera da ração .

Kaoru - Melhor deixar para lá , tem tantos outros Petshops na cidade .

Mas Kaoru sabia que aquela era a última vez que ia naquele lugar , por mais que Haku fosse adorável algo naquele lugar a fazia sentir-se assustada .

Mal sabia la que aquela loja e seu dono tinham mais segredos do que ela jamais imaginaria

* * *

Mika riu da cara de bravo que Haku fazia ele estava claramente revoltado . Sentada no canto do PetShop se encontrava Mikaella brincando com um gato preto .

Mika - Haku , Haku , Haku ... você faz idéia do que fez salvando aquela garota ?

O moreno balançou a cabeça negativamente . Ella levantou a cabeça e a mexeu levemente , passou os dedos pálidos pelo pelo negros do gato de forma calma , mas seu olhar revelava que estava curiosa e um pouco brava .

Ella - Que garota Mika ?

Mika deu um sorriso cínico para Haku , o rapaz tremeu de medo . Se fizera algo realmente grave os dois ia ter que arcar como castigo por mãos da deusa e ela estava especialmente irritável desde que tivera de mandar sua boneca em missão . Ele sabia desde que se unira a ela de que nada era seguro quando ela se irritava .

Ella - Que garota Mika ?

Mika - Kaoru Matsumoto .

Ella - O que ?! Ele salvou a vida de uma das pessoas que tem a estrela branca ?

Mika - Uhum . Quando ela estava seguindo esse gatinho aí quando ele apareceu e salvou a pele dela , ainda depois quase chorou quando a viu ir embora correndo .

A albina resmungou alguns palavrões em alemão , pegou o gato no colo e se levantou . Mika riu da cara de Haku , pegou sua espada e a desembainhou . O moreno teve a estranha sensação de que ia ser morto por elas .

Ella - Haku , você protegeu alguém que devia morrer , você me fez perder uma alma . Eu devia te matar agora , mas não irei fazer isso , demônios são difíceis de achar, especialmente aqueles que mandem uma aparência angelical . Desse tipo só existem três você , eu e a Hinata . Mas isso não quer dizer que você não vá sofrer as conseqüencias , Mika faça que ele se lembre que eu não admito sentimentos .

Mikaella saiu da loja , Haku olhou para Mika desesperado . A menina deu um sorriso cruel e se aproximou dele .

Mika - Eu não gosto muito de cumprir ordens mas essas eu vou ter um prazer todo especial em cumprir .

* * *

Alice estranhou , naquele ia Mikaella não fizera nenhum movimento , muito menos a boneca que parecia continuar agindo igual . Sempre observando tudo e fazendo perguntas inocentes , Não confiava nela mas não podia se mostrar muito desconfiada , se não poeria levantar desconfianças... de uma boneca . Aquilo era tão impossivél que se não fosse sério ela riria .A boneca chegou perto dela puxou a barra do vestido .

Blueberry - Alice , eu tenho que voltar para a Ella .

A loira riu de canto , poderia finalmente saber o que a inimiga planejava . Se abaixou até ficar da autora da boneca e mexeu de leve nos cabelos dela .

Alice - Tudo bem .

A boneca subiu até a janela . Quando chegou lá , olhou para Alice , acenou de leve . Alice acenou de volta e deu a ela o sorriso mais falso que conseguiu dar . Er aagora ou nunca , o que fosse que Mikaella tinha e mente ela ia descobrir naquela noite .

* * *

Mikaella entrou na mansão , como sempre Yuki estava sentada na poltrona vinho lendo um livro . A Deusa e Mika estavam todas molhadas , quase nunca saiam e quando saiam sempre era por motivos importantes

Mika - Maldita chuva !!Yuki quer fazer o favor de nos trazer toalhas ?!

A morena olhou para elas e se levantou nada empolgada . Chegou perto da Deusa e pegou a mão dela , e a levou para o quarto . Quando estava na escadaria quase no topo , Ella olhou Mika , não ligava para sensações boas , mas sentiu uma vontade de rir como a criança que era ao ver a dêmonia com os olhos fechados , punhos cerrados , contado até dez para não perder a calma . Era uma visão que só ela tinha era seu presente mais querido . Podia ser a deusa da morte , mas sempre gostara daquelas duas . Yuki era a mãe que seu pai nunca deixara ter , Mika era todos os amigos que perdera ainda pequena , com as duas não precisava de mais nada .

Apenas da morte dos humanos , eles haviam feito sua vida enquanto era humana um inferno , agora acabaria com eles . Só ela e seus dêmonios sobreviveriam e poderiam ser felizes .

Yuki abriu a porta de seu quarto e a deixou entrar . Ella sorriu como criança , em cima de sua cama estava Blueberry , ela voltara , a boneca , pulou da cama e veio para perto dela era assim sempre que Ella ou a boneca saiam a outra sempre a esperava . Yuki sorriu ao ver elas se abraçarem adorava a Deusa como um irmã , um irmã assassina mas uma irmã querida , se lembrava da cara de desolada que ela fizera quando a boneca fora embora .Eram dêmonios mais tinham coração

* * *

Bem gente tá aqui o cap . Eu me matei escrevendo ele e ainda preciso de dois **humanos** . Todos os personagens foram citados nesse cap , só faltam Sasuke , Sasori , Hinata , Neji e mais alguns .

Espero que o cap esteja bom.

Não vou responder os reviews nesse cap

Kissus

Ja ne!


	5. Vida

Bem gente eu sei que eu devia ter postado sexta mas não deu , me perdoem .

Antes que vocês me matem eu vou começar o cap logo

* * *

_"Em uma noite clara de verão você me conquistou_

_minha linda borboleta "_

* * *

Todas as noites andavam incompletas impossíveis de se dormir , sentia que havia algo errado , mas o que ?

Sua vida era normal , dentro do possivél. Afinal acima de tudo , ela estava morta , morrera no dia que selara o pacto com a Deusa da morte .

Seu corpo belo e delicado , seu rosto de boneca , seus olhos perolados e místicos . Tudo já perdera a vida , quando era viva queria viver para sempre pois temia a morte , temia aquilo como nunca temeria outra coisa . Não queria perder seu corpo , fora vaidosa e agora pagava seu preço por isso .

Fazia muito tempo que Mikaella não a chamava para missão nenhuma , se sentia uma peça inútil no jogo , Yuki , Mika e Haku eram tão importantes para a Deusa que ela sempre os tinha por perto . Ela... Hinata era deixada de lado quase todo o tempo . Era assim que a castigava , Hinata havia tentado ajudar Alice ,pois achava que depois que tudo acabasse, não ia fazer diferença.

Mas fazia ...

Mikaella agora a ignorava . Quantas vezes já pensara em procura-la e implorar pela sua atenção . Mas não faria isso , se humilharia demais , os outros ririam dela e no final isso de nada adiantaria tudo continuaria igual .

As lágrimas começaram a sair de seus olhos ...

Queria ser valorizada como eles eram , queria que a Deusa a aceitasse de volta . Não queria mais aquela sensação de vazio na sua vida ...

Por mais que odiasse admitir , era um dêmonio , não era nem um anjo caido , nem uma pessoa enganada , era um dêmonio com todas as letras .

* * *

- As coisas nem sempre são como se espera , entenda isso Alice .

A loira estava sentada em uma sofá nervosa , olhando para a outra garota a sua frente . Ela tinha cabelos rosas e olhos verdes , vestia da cabeça aos pés roupas pretas e posseia os olhos cheios de lágrimas .

Alice - Como ele morreu ?

Sakura - Ninguém sabe , acharam ele no banheiro morto , acham que pode ter sido suícidio .

Alice - Mas por que o Sai faria isso ?

Ela sabia muito bem como ele morrera , mas se falasse com certeza a garota não acreditaria .

Sakura - Eu não sei , nós eramos felizes , ele não tinha motivo para querer acabar com a própria vida . Se eu soubesse ... quem sabe pudesse ter impedido isso .

Ela começou a chorar, Alice se sentiu mal e morreu de raiva . Mikaella devia ter descoberto que Sai era seu aliado , mas como ? Que ela soubesse a Deusa só tinha duas seguidoras , mas quem sabe houvessem mais se houvesse ela estaria em desvantagem óbvia , devia arrumar aliados . Mas quem acreditaria nela ? Apenas quem soubesse dos dêmonios , quem já tivesse visto e soubesse da existência ... , quem além dela saiba ?Se levantou e encarou a mulher a sua frente .

Alice - Tenho que ir , vou cuidar de algunas detalhes depois vou ver uma amiga minha , ver se ela está bem ... chegou no Japão hoje e eu vou ser a guia dela .

Sakura parecia chocada , devia estar a melhor amigo de seu namorado recebera a notícia da morte dele com muita calma e indiferença , parecia impossivél acreditar que fosse mesmo Alice . A loira nunca se sentira tão mal na sua vida , queria chorar , mas tinha que ser forte , se ficasse abalada estaria dando o gostinho da vitória a aquela maldita deusasinha de quinta ! E não estava de todo mentindo , tinha detalhes a cuidar ... detalhes é respeito de vingar a morte do amigo . E quando a encontrar uma amiga ? Bem ... ia presisar encontrar aliados , se quisesse vencer e ela queria muito vencer .

* * *

Mika estava jurando mentalmente que assasinaria Mikaella , assim que a achasse . Não conseguia acreditar que perdera a albina , num minuto ela estava ao seu lado e no outro não estava mais .

Mika - A Yuki vai me matar , por ter perdido ela .

Haku - Concordo ...

Mika - Cala a boca .

Ele fora mandado para ajuda-la , parecia ridículo que ela presisasse de ajuda para cuidar de uma "criança", mas presisava , Londres não era Tókio e Ella não era o que se podia chamar de criança obediente . Por mais que achasse o moreno um porre ( me desculpe a expressão não achei nada melhor ) ia presisar da ajuda dele para achar a Deusa .

Mika - Escuta aqui garoto , para achar ela nós vamos ter que nos entender . Então ... trégua ?

Haku olhou desconfiado para ela , não parecia possivél que Mika fosse gentil , muito menos com ele .

Mika - Fique explicado que é só por que eu não quero ver aquela maluca irritada .

Haku - Então está bem , nós não temos outra opção .

Eles abertaram as mãos , Haku deu o sorriso mais forçado que conseguiu e Mika apenas o olhou de forma fria . E assim começou a busca deles ... vamos dizer... que as pessoas que vivem em Londres nunca esqueçerão o dia em que uma garota com uma espada e um menino com cara de anjo com muitas partes do corpo enfaixadas , as ameaçaram , perguntado sobre uma menina albina usando roupas pretas e segurando uma boneca . Ninguém vira nada , o que fez os dois ficarem bastante preucupados , Mika mas irritada do que preucupada . Duas horas depois que começaram a busca eles pararam em um parque , sentados em um banco .

Mika - Haku foi um prazer te conhecer .

Haku - Un ?

Mika - Duvido que nós vamos passar de hoje , a Yuki vai ficar revoltada .

Haku - É mesmo . Mas não foi culpa nossa , a Ella que sumiu .

Mika - Em quem ela vai acreditar , em nós dois , os dêmonios que deviam estar tomando conta dela , ou na pequena e delicada "filhinha" dela ?

Haku - Realmente... Também foi bom te conhecer , Mika . Por mais que você seja irritante .

Os dois suspiraram e ficaram em completo silêncio , até que Haku arregalou os olhos e sorriu .

Haku - Mika , eu tive uma idéia que vai salvar nossas vidas .

Mika - Eu estou tão desesperada que pode servir . Conta logo !

* * *

Yuki sorriu e olhou para a pequena albina tomando chocolate quente , Mikaella estava agindo como uma criança com frio agiria e aquilo era sua maior vitória sobre a psiopatez da deusa .

Ella - Yu-chan a Mika-nee-chan e o Haku-nii-chan , vão demorar muito ?

Yuki - Eu acho que sim . Eles não sabem que você voltou para casa , mas quem mandou eles te deixarem na loja de doces .

Ella - Eu só fui olhar se tinha Toblerone e quando voltei eles tinham sumido .. foi culpa minha Yu-chan ?

Yuki - De jeito nenhum , eles deviam ter te vigiado melhor .

A pequena baixou a cabeça e encarou a caneca vazia ... não avisara a eles , será que isso era importante ? Não devia ser , Mika não lhe falara nada que quando fosse andar tivesse que avisa-la ... Realmente não devia ser importante .

Ella - Yuki ... você pode ler um livro para mim ?

A dêmonia sorriu , e balaçou a cabeça negativamente . Mikaella fez cara de cachorro-sem-dono . Mas não vendo reação nenhuma da outra , resolveu jogar baixo ... bem baixo . Ela se levantou pegou Blueberry que estava sentada no chão mexendo nos cabelos e começou a subir as escadas . Pelos seus calculos antes de chegar ao topo , Yuki ia...

Yuki - Aonde você vai pequena , posso saber ?

Ela sorriu de canto , Yuki era previsivel ... algumas vezes , mas o que lhe dava mais vantagem sobre ela era o fato da morena quase sempre esqueçer que Mikaella não era uma criança , era o pior pesadelo da maioria das pessoas . Mas a dêmonia presisava ver as asas e que as pulpilas dilatassem mais pra se lembrar disso .Aquilo a divertia , por mais que adorasse agir como uma criança , sempre era mais divertido ser a Deusa da Morte . Como criança , devia dar explicações a todos a sua volta sobre o que fazia ... como Deusa da Morte , quem a irritasse iria morrer . Uma vez uma pessoa perguntara a ela , por que dava tão pouco valor a vida humana . E ela respondera , por que a vida humana me entedia e me deixa irritada . Essa pessoa morrera , mas conseguira ganhar espaço em sua memória .

Ella - Eu não tenho que te dar satisfações sobre nada que eu faço . Já que não quer ler para mim eu irei para o meu quarto, tenho que pensar em como irei me manter de olho na anjinha dos infernos , afinal a essa hora ela já percebeu que tenho ligação com a morte do amigo dela .

Yuki , suspirou ... não amava Ella , mas era como se a pequena fosse sua filha , sua irmãzinha ... mas aquele plano dela de exterminar a humanidade era sua vida seus sonhos tudo ... Por mais que o odiasse com todas as suas forças , era apenas por causa daquilo que Ella estava viva ... Apenas por causa daquele maldito espelho !Foi aí que a garotaempacou na escada e começou a chorar baixinho .

Ella - Gomenasai Yu-chan ,é que eu tenho que me livrar dela logo , senão algo de ruim pode acontecer a as pessoas que eu gosto .

* * *

Sasori observava atentamente o movimento das ruas , Osaka parecia cheia naquele dia . Era como se pessoas de todo o Japão estivesse ali , e de certa forma estavam . A última pessoa que morrera com os mesmos sintomas que estavam ocorrendo em todo o mundo morrera não muito longe dali . Aquelas coisas estavam cada vez mais frequentes , as pessoas viviam com medo de serem as próximas a morrer com aquela estranha "doença" , era aquilo que elas acrditavam ser ... Mas ele sabia que não era , aquela marca acima de seu coração comprovava isso .

Sasori - Essas pessoas , não eram fortes o suficiente para sobreviverem ... por isso morreram .

Não que desprezasse todos que haviam morrido , um grande amigo seu morrera faziam três meses ... mas ele também não era forte . Sentiria falta dele , mas sabia que se ele quisesse poderia estar vivo , Sasori sobrevivera . Vira a "morte" cara a cara e estava lá para contar ... se bem que a "morte" não era tão assustadora assim , pelo menos a que ele vira não passava de uma criança albina com olhos totalmente negros , mas a sensação que tivera era de que havia tanto mal naquela criatura que mesmo estando com o corpo imaculado , sua alma fora corrompida até que não sobrasse mas nenhuma parte pura . Só vira coisa semelhante há aquilo em si mesmo ... e sabia que não era algo nada agradável .

Konan - Sasori , poderia nos explicar quais foram seus progressos na investigação ?

Sasori - Un ? Bem , eu não consegui achar qualquer ligação entre as pessoas mortas ... fora uma estranha marca que todas possuiam .

Era irônico , sabia exatamente o porque daquela marca ... mas quem acreditaria que elas haviam ocorrido apenas por olhar nos olhos de alguém...

Konan - Que marca , é essa ?

Sasori jogou na mesa de reuniões algumas fotos . Odiava ter que fazer relatórios sobre seus casos , quem sempre fizera isso fora Deidara , antes de ele morrer . Agora acomulara as funções dos dois , investigar e cuidar de toda a burocracia , finalmente entendera por que seu antigo parceiro vivia explodindo os papéis . Aquilo era entediante ... e frustrante ! Sua chefe pegou as fotos para oibservar .

Konan - Será que faziam parte de alguma seita religiosa doida ou coisa assim ?

Sasori - Duvido muito , há maioria não tinha religião e não acreditava em nada supesticioso .

"Quem sabe por isso tenham morrido" aquele pensamento veio a mente dele logo depois que acabara a frase . Era inevitável não pensar naquilo , mas devia se manter focado na investigação , mesmo que não adiantasse de nada .

Konan - Bem, acho que você já fez o que podia aqui no Japão ...

Sasori - Hã ?

Konan - Você vai ir para a base de investigações nos USA , eu não adianta reclamar , isso já foi decidido .

Não podia acreditar , nunca reclamara de nada , era um policial exemplar e agora sua chefe vinha leh dizer , que decidira sem ao menos consulta-lo , manda-lo para os Estados Unidos ... se não fosse real julgaria que era uma grande piada .

* * *

_Nee kikoemasu ka?_

_Sora wa hate shinaku aoku sunde ite  
Umi wa kagiri naku koudai de ite  
Kimi wa itsumade mo egao de ite  
Janaito naichau kara_

_Mawari wo mimawasa nakutemo mou iin da yo  
Kono te no naka ni ha minna ga iru kara_

_Nakitaku natte nigetaku natte  
Shiawase wo wasurete shimattara minna utae  
Hikari ga umare yami ga umareta futatsu ha hitotsu  
Harmonia telepachia telepathy_

_Nee kikoemasu ka?_

_Kumo wa shiroku ukabi tasogare te ite  
Ame wa kuroku ima mo nai te iru wake janai  
Kimi mo miagereba kizuku hitotsu no chokusen_  
_ Itsu shika kokoro hareruya_

Setsuna olhou para o amigo e riu .

Setsuna - Você gosta de umas músicas estranhas Naruto ...

Naruto - Você também Set-chan .Parece até que nós invertemos , você gosta de musicas e alemão e eu em japonês .

Eles estavam em uma lanchonete , depois de terem conversado a manhã inteira e parte da tarde , haviam resolvido comer algo . Embora a garota houvesse contado _quase_ tudo sobre sua vida , menos é claro o acidente ... Mesmo assim Naruto não parecia totalmente á vontade ,como se houvesse algo que não pudesse contar...algo muito importante . Ele estava claramente preucupado com algo , mas não ia contar a ela , não queria envolver a amiga ... era perigoso demais e se algo acontecesse a ela ficaria arrasado, ela fora gentilcom ele

* * *

Bem povo ... eu nãomostrei as duas escolhidas nesse cap ... mas elas logo logo irão aparecer ...mas até lá eu vou manter quem elas são em segredo .

Espero que esse cap esteja bom ... Por que eu quase morri escrevendo ele, mesmo não estando muito grande ...

**reviews ...**

* * *

**Demetria Blackwell**

Bem acho que moderna não é bem a palavra ... o certo é maluca mesmo ...

Mara ?-fica vermelha -que bom que você gostou .

-Ficando extramamente vermelha - Amou ? Sério? n.n

* * *

**S2DeAtH aNgElS2**

A Set ,é um amor ... eu tenho algumas idéiaspara ela no próximo cap ...ela vai ser muito importante...

Obrigada Obrigada - se curvando em agradecimento aos aplausos - Muito obrigada .

Aqui está o cap .

* * *

**Jo Carpenter**

Estranho , realmente ... mas elas conviveram juntas por uns quinhentos anos ... não é de se surpreender

Bem... eu achei que a Mika era bem assasina (pelo meos de vez enquando) afinal ela era samurai .

Desculpe se fiz você esperar...

* * *

**Wuahana**

Você gostou da cena da Kaoru, que bom n.n . Ela não apareceu nesse, mas cap que vem sem falta ela está aí

Bem a boneca , nãoé da Alice ... é da Ella . E concordo elatambém me assusta .

* * *

**Manami Evans**

Pode me chamar de Kit-san ... Ero-Kitsune21 soou tão comprido... Eu sou engraçada?O.O Quem diria .

Torcendo para Alice mas quererndo que a Ella seja feliz ... eu também estou

Haku ... pobre dele mesmo . Quanto ao Sasuke , ele logo aparece assim que chegar a hora dele.

* * *

Bem gente ,aqui está o cap ...

É só isso por enquanto ...

Nos vemos no próximo cap people ...

Kissus

Ja ne!


	6. Você acredita

Bem me desculpem pela demora, mas eu juro a vocês que esse capítulo está bem maior que os outros, e que finalmente, as coisas estão começando a se desenrolar.

* * *

_**.:**E vocês no que acreditam?_

_Em Dêmonios?_

_Em Anjos ?_

_Ou na humanidade?  
_

_Pois agora o jogo começa e você deve dizer, em quem acredita e por quem luta**:.**_

* * *

_-Você acredita em anjos?_

Alice ainda não sabia por que diabos estava falando com aqueles dois. Uma garota skatista e um garoto loiro com cara de tapado otimista... Era uma dupla que chamava atenção de longe, e como estavam no mesmo ônibus, tinha uma razão mesmo que boba para puxar papo.

Naruto - Claro! Anjos são bem reais Alice-chan!

Setsuna - Não sei... Depende muito de qual anjo estamos falando.

Alice - Todos os tipos, anjos da guarda, anjos caídos...

Setsuna - Acho que sim...

Alice - Como assim acha?! Tem que saber!

O anjo estava começando a desconfiar ou aquela garota era muito distraída ou estava se fazendo de sonsa. E se fosse assim ela poderia ser mais perigosa do que aparentava. Setsuna estranhou a estranha mudança de comportamento da loira, como se acreditar em anjos fosse algo muito importante, ou que tudo mundo tivesse que já ter definido quem sabe ela fosse perigosa.

Queria falar isso para Naruto, mas o loiro parecia bem animado ao falar com a garota. Os olhos azul-gelo da garota vagaram pelo ônibus, mas a frente deles havia uma garota de cabelos vermelhos, com uma boina azul-marinha, não podia ver mais nada apenas que ela parecia estar jogando algum videogame. Sentada ao lado dela havia uma mulher, com cabelos preto-azulados, bastante diferentes, lisos no comprimento, mas cacheados na ponta, ela estava olhando um mapa, devia ser estrangeira... Ao lado de Alice, havia um garoto de cabelos vermelhos, olhos verde-claro marcados por lápis de olhos, era bem bonito, porém parecia triste. E atrás ela, vira ao entrar uma garota de cabelos vermelho-sangue e olhos da mesma cor, que chegava a parecer que havia morrido de tão diferente que era dos outros.

Naruto - Set-chan! Tá fazendo o que?

Setsuna - Nada Naruto... Apenas acho estranho que...

Alice - Que o que?

Setsuna - Todas as pessoas nesse ônibus... Sei lá... É como se todas tivessem algo em comum...

Alice sorriu, a garota também percebera, isso queria dizer que ela... Era uma das pessoas que o anjo procurava. Naquele ônibus devia haver no mínimo mais duas pessoas com a marca, para que essa sensação passasse a ser tão real.

Naruto - Também sentiu isso? Como se todos aqui fossem ligados?

Setsuna - Sim...

Alice quase pulou da cadeira de tanta felicidade, os dois eram! Parecia que finalmente tivera sorte, mas como é que explicaria para eles, tudo... Mikaella, o espelho, os Demônios, e ela mesma um anjo... Provavelmente os dois iam rir, e achar que enlouquecera. Mas se haviam entendido a marca entenderiam tudo, e quem sabe se juntariam a ela .

Alice - Vocês têm essa sensação... Devido às marcas que devem ter, forma de estrela...

Tanto Setsuna, como Naruto, ficaram surpresos, como ela sabia daquilo? Nunca haviam falado a ninguém... Era completo segredo, ela se virou para ele, será que seu amigo também? Não, ele teria lhe falado, Naruto nunca escondera nada dela, não tinham segredos... Mas ela mesma não lhe contara, não podia censurá-lo. Os olhos do loiro se iluminaram, Setsuna também? Parecia muita coincidência para ser real.

Setsuna - Como você sabe?

Alice - Eu sei... Porque fui eu, que os salvei da Mikaella...

Antes que o anjo conseguiu falar mais alguma coisa, o ônibus começou a cair... Droga! Devia ter pensado, Mikaella podia ser pequena, mas de burra não tinha nada. Não devia ter demorado muito tempo para planejar tudo, colocar todos os seus inimigos em um único lugar... E garantir que não chegassem vivos ao fim da viagem. Como fora tão burra a ponto de pensar que era uma simples coincidência, devia ter ficado mais atenta... Agora, podia ser que todos morressem por sua culpa. Os gritos dos outros passageiros do ônibus pareciam tão distantes, até que sentiu um baque... E tudo ficou escuro.

Não soube quanto tempo havia passado, quando abriu os olhos... Demorou bastante até reorganizar os fatos, estava caída, havia vários cortes pelo seu corpo, seu braço esquerdo doía muito. Só porque não podia morrer, não queria dizer que não podia se machucar... O anjo sentiu o sangue escorrer pela sua boca. Olhou para os lados, viu Setsuna desmaiada, sua cabeça tinha um machucado feio, suas roupas estavam totalmente rasgadas e seu corpo estavam cheio de arranhões e cortes. Teve pena da garota, mas ao mesmo tempo ficou feliz, ainda devia estar viva...

Alice - Setsuna...

Sua voz mal saía. A garota não acordou.

Naruto - Alice-chan... Você está viva?

O anjo se movimentou e viu, o loiro estava com os olhos entre abertos, havia cortes profundos em sua barriga, seus braços o mantinham dependurado no banco... Ele tinha um corte na testa. Estava bem ferido, mas pelo menos estava vivo, mesmo que ela não soubesse por quanto tempo, ele conseguiria se manter.

Alice - Sim Naruto, anjos não morrem...

Naruto - Eu sabia que tinha algo de diferente em você, assim que você entrou, só não imaginava algo assim.

Ele tentava sorrir, mas não conseguia, devia ser dor demais. Não que o anjo não sentisse dor, mas a dor para ela não fazia diferença, por pior que fosse ia passar, sempre passava. Queria muito que todos ficassem bem, mas sabia que era impossível que todos tivessem sobrevivido, só por um milagre, se bem que era capaz, se Naruto e Setsuna haviam, porque não os outros?

Gaara - Também sobreviveram?

O rapaz colocara a cabeça para dentro do ônibus. Só nesse momento é que os dois se deram conta, estavam sozinhos no ônibus.

Naruto - Porque não tirou a gente daqui ?

O ruivo revirou os olhos.

Gaara - Porque Naruto tinham pessoas que estavam em estado mais grave. Eu tive que dar prioridade a elas...

Agora Alice já não entendia mais nada, como é que o rapaz que sentara ao seu lado durante a viagem, conhecia o loiro?

Naruto - Gaara, por favor, apenas tire a gente daqui...

Alice - Vocês... Se conhecem?

O garoto chamado Gaara, olhou para ela de forma fria e balançou a cabeça em um "sim". Alice não gostara dele, parecia não ser confiável , quando ele com todo cuidado a pegou no colo , junto com Setsuna... Quis enforcá-lo. Ele era detestável, não era esse tipo de pessoa que não ia com a cara das pessoas, mas aquele garoto e Mikaella era as duas exeções. Ele as levou para fora, a loira viu, todos os passageiros do ônibus estavam lá, havia uma menina, com o braço e a barriga enfaixados, cheia de arranhões e, segurando um gato branco. Uma mulher estava não muito longe dali, com a testa enfaixada, e o pulso também, fazendo curativos em uma garota pálida. Alice e Setsuna foram deixadas perto da menina com o gato.

Alice - Oi... Eu sou Alice, você é?

A garota olhou indiferente para o anjo, parecia não ligar para aquilo tudo.

Kaoru - Kaoru...

A loira sorriu, durante anos não vira alguém com um rosto tão sério e inocente. Algo naquela garota não lhe era estranho, mas não sabia o que.

* * *

Mika sorriu de cima Nova York parecia ainda mais estranha, todos aqueles prédios, lá embaixo milhares de carros e pessoas. Estava sozinha no alto daquele prédio, Haku ficara com medo, e ficara lá embaixo, apenas ela estava sentada na borda daquele prédio... Realmente fora uma boa idéia se esconder, Mikaella ficaria magoada, mas pelo menos Yuki não a mataria. Não queria magoar a pequena, por mais que fosse demoníaca, se não os achasse era capaz dela chorar... De verdade.

Ella - Mika-chan, te achei!

Tudo que o demônio conseguiu fazer foi soltar um berro.

Ella - Que feio Mika...

A Deusa estava sentada no colo da outra, sorrindo de forma infantil. Mika não conseguia entender como diabo a pequena aparecera.

Mika - Como é que você...?

Ella - Ora, às vezes a Hinata pode ser útil. Ela viu você e o Haku-chan... E foi me contar .

A mais velha fez cara de irritada, não gostava de Hinata, nem um pouco, fora a primeira a sugerir que a garota fosse banida. Não suportava a forma doce que Mikaella a tratava, será que era ciúme? Estava com ciúme da Deusa da morte...Não era possível.

Ella - Com ciúmes Mika-Mika?

Mika - Com ciúmes? Nem morta...

Ella - Você já está morta Mika Froés...

O sarcasmo era visível naquela frase. Mikaella estava com um sorriso enorme nos lábios, e suas roupas eram fora do comum um vestido negro de mangas compridas, com botões. A morena conhecia aquela roupa, tinha sido comprada em Londres, na época em que haviam morado lá, por volta de 1882...

Mika - Digo o mesmo Mikaella Keehl...

Ella - Me diga... Você se lembra de quando comprei esse vestido?

Aquela pergunta podia para qualquer um parecer banal, esquisita. Mas o demônio sabia o que significava, a época em que Mikaella fora mais cruel, a época em que ela e a Deusa brincaram de assasinas em série, a época em que a criança só aceitava ser chamada de Jack, The Ripper.

Mika - Claro que eu lembro, como iria esquecer... A época em que nós fomos famosas.

A albina sorriu, Mika entendera seu plano, era tão bom, enquanto Yuki era mais séria e responsável. A samurai era impulsiva e tinha um instinto assassino, parecido com o seu.

Ella - Então... O que me diz...?

Mika - Não me diga que... Ella! Você sabe como a Yuki fica toda vez que você inventa de fazer algo assim.

Não ia ceder à chantagem da pequena, a garota adorava jogos de perseguição, podia se dizer que qualquer caso de Serial Killer não resolvido tinha o dedo dela no meio. Mika sempre concordava em ajudá-la, mas dessa vez não, sabia o quanto Yuki ficava irritada, e ver aquela criatura com o olhar assassino, que sempre tinha quando descobria alguma travessura das duas era algo que ela não queria ter que ver de novo. Além do que, era sempre o demônio que levava a culpa, afinal Yuki dizia "Mikaella é somente uma criança! Ela não ia fazer essas coisas se você não desse corda!", a albina que inventada e ela que levava a culpa .

Ella - Por favor, Mika.

A garota fazia cara de manha, "Criança mimada e inconseqüente..." não ia ceder, não daquela vez...

Mika - Não...

Ella - Vai... Por favor...

A pequena passou os braços ao redor do pescoço da outra, Mika arregalou os olhos... Ela não se atreveria... Mikaella sabia seu ponto fraco, será que era tão cruel a ponto de usar isso a seu favor?

Ella - Se você não vai me ajudar por bem, vai por mal...

Mika - Eu não vou cair nos seus truques Ella...

Ella - Você vai, e ainda vai implorar, para brincar de serial Killer comigo.

Mika - Isso é uma ameaça?

Ella - Non… c'est une promesse! (Não... é uma promessa).

A albina se levantou e foi embora...

Ella - Não demore estamos te esperando lá embaixo.

O que será que aquela danadinha estava planejando?

* * *

Sasori parou , aqueles tipos não lhe pareciam confiáveis .Um rapaz de cabelos compridos e negros com olhos levemente avermelhados e frios , e o outro era bastante parecido com ele , a única diferença é que tinha cabelos curtos.Os dois o haviam feito entrar em um carro , e agora estava sendo levado para um lugar estranho.

Sasori - Por que eu ?

Sasuke- Como assim?

Sasori - Tinha tanta gente naquele aeroporto , porque justo eu ... Não tenho dinheiro , vim para cá a trabalho...

O rapaz revirou os olhos, por que todos sempre achavam que eram sequestradores? Será que tinham tanta cara de psicopatas assim?

Itachi - Não somos sequestradores, mas trabalhamos em um projeto que busca explicar as recentes mortes . Ao contrário dos governos e da polícia , nós sabemos que a explicação dessas mortes não depende dos fatos e sim de algo além da compreenção normal do ser humano.

Sasuke- Existem dois membros além de mim e do meu irmão, embora estejamos em menor número . Nossos avanços são maiores, mas presisamos de alguém que tenha contato com a polícia e a sua inteligência.

Sasori não acretitava .. parecia bom demais para ser verdade. Desde que seu amigo morrrera , a polícia perdera a graça. Afinal , não tinha mais em quem mandar ou quem xingar, além do que se cansara daquela hipocrisía e burocracia .

Sasori- Eu aceito... se vocês realmente querem que eu trabalhe com vocês não vejo problema .

O mais velho sorriu de lado, fora fácil convence-lo, quem sabe ele também fosse igual aos outros que trabalhvam lá. Vitimás de uma garotinha albina malvada .

Itachi- Então senhor Akasuna, bem vindo ao_ Project Half Angel half Demon._

* * *

Ella estava sentada na calçada brincando com Blueberry, junto com Haku .Mika, estava apanhando da Yuki ,por ter demorado a descer, e Hinata assistia tímida a aquilo. Foi em meio a essa confusão que uma garotinha se aproximou tímida da Deusa da morte .

Garotinha- _O QUE_ vocês são?

Os dêmonios a olharam feio, mais Mikaella apenas sorriu e falou com a voz mais doce do mundo.

-_Você acredita em dêmonios?._

* * *

_S2DeathAngelS2_

Sim ela será , pode ainda não parecer, mas ela vai ser muuuuuuuito importante.

Ela é um doce, quem mais seria tão engraçada quanto ela...e tão fofa?n.n

realemente, ela com o Naruto ficou lindinho demais .

Kissus

Desculpe a Demora .

**Demetria Blackwell**

É fofo mesmo... sei lá até os dêmonios tem coração .

è os EUA , embora eu não goste de lá ,é realmente interressante imagina-lo lá.

Amou? -Escalarte-Eu não escrevo tão bem assim ...

Kissus

Manami Evans

A Hinata é um dêmonio sim ... afinal como dizem .. as aparências enganam.

Curiosa ? Bem espero que tenha satisfeito parte da sua curiosidade

Kissus

Ja ne!

_Wuahana_

ok, tudo bem ...eu é que devo ter te deixado confusa...

Elas são muito legais ... n.n é fofíssimo demais.

Desculpa a demora i.i

kissus

**Jo carpenter**

XD A Mika tá presisando aprender com a Yuki como se cuida da Ella

Agora eu também quero saber como ele pensou em fazer isso, mas o quão desesrada ela tava eu imagino.

Engraçado? Que bom!n.n

A Ella é espertinha, ela não aceita um não como resposta.

Muito boa - cora ao extremo- Espero que a ansiedade não tenha matado , não quero acusações de homícidioxD

Desculpe a demora.

mfm2885

Eu também espero que renda suspense.Acho que agora que os grupos foram definidos vai ficar mais fácil.

Kissus

Ja ne


	7. Intruções

Bem gente..aqui está mais um cap...

* * *

_**.:**Uma simples grão de arroz pode virar a balança, um homen pode ser a diferença entre a vitória e a derrota**:.**_

* * *

Alice, suspirou... realmente aqueles ali não eram fáceis.Naruto tentava ajuda-la , sem muito sucesso, todos estavam descofiados, Kaoru a olhava com a mesma cara inespressiva,Tsuuky parecia achar que ela é que era o demônio da história,Rebecca e Gaara pareciam achara que ela tinha que ir para um hospício.

Gaara-Por que deveriámos acreditar você?

Alice-Porque eu estou falando a verdade, e porque se não acreditarem. A Mikaella vai fazer questão de usar técnicas mais humanas para mandar vocês pro inferno.

Gaara-Isso soou mais como uma ameaça, do que como um argumento.

Alice- é apenas a verdade...Mesmo que não seja agradável, não é uma mentira...

Gaara-Naruto como você pode acreditar que essa garota era um anjo?

O loiro se levantou irritado, o ruivo estava sentado como um rei em uma pedra coberta de limbo e se assustou quando o loiro o empurrou de lá.

Naruto-Faz pouco tempo ninguém falava com você porque , você contava uma história doida sobre um espelho que tentara te matar!Agora uma garota conta a mesma história você não acredita?!Pelo amor de deus Gaara!Sua irmã morreu por causa disso e você se recusa a acreditar na verdade?!

Gaara-Que verdade?!A Setsuna pode estar morta e essa garota não fez nada!!

Todos olharam o anjo, Alice suspirou.Por que todos os humanos eram assim ingênuos, achavam que era ela que os salvava. Na verdade ela não passava de uma peça do destino, de um jogo muito maior, quem jogava eram eles. Só fora salva-los porque a vontade deles de viver a fizera ir ajuda-los.

Alice- Querem que eu faça oque? Um milagre? Sou anjo não santo...E só para vocês não acharem que eu sou uma inutíl, ela não está morta , está numa viagem astral.

A cara que eles a olharam foi simplesmente hilária, para eles viagem astral era coisa de maluco.Mas não tinham idéia de quanto era real, ainda se lembrava daqueles jovens que nos anos 70 haviam lhe ajudado.Pena que eles eram tão loucos, se não podiam ser úteis nos dias de hoje.

Rebecca-Garota,você é Hippie...

Tsuuky-E eu achando que podia ser verdade.

Alice-Mas é!Hora, eu é que não devia acreditar em vocês!Com esse papos aí, achando que são mas espertos que eu, que vivi uns seicentos anos mais que vocês!

Minutos de silêncio,nenhum dele sousava falar uma palavra. Nem Gaara tinha uma resposta para aquilo.

Naruto-Mas a Set-chan-ele fez uma pausa para respirar fundo-ela vai ficar bem?

Alice-Ela vai ficar desacordada por mais um tempo, e quando acordar pode ser que nos traga novidades.

Kaouru- De que tipo?

Era a primeira vez que a garota se pronunciava na reunião, Gaara olhou para ela como se fosse a primeira vez que a visse. Naruto sorriu tentando ser amigável,mas a ruiva manteve a mesma cara de entediada.

Alice-Não dá para prever, pode ser algo útil ou ínutil, depende da força de vontade dela.

Naruto - Como assim?

Alice- As vezes, uma coisa que parece insignificante pode ser algo fascinante , é só você procurar bem.

Rebecca-Faz sentido.

Gaara-Desde quando algo que essa garota diz faz sentido?

Todos viam que ele estava irritado, Alice só não entendia porque e pensando bem nem queria entender. Aquele garoto era completamente detestável, nem a pessoa mas paciente do mundo ia suporta-lo.

Alice-Quer calar a boca?!Se não acredita pode ir embora, para chegar na estrada é só subir nessa colina!

Ela se levantara, paciência tem limite e a dela chegara nesse limite. Os olhos frios do garoto se pousaram nela, e sentiu um frio na espinha como da primeira vez que encara um a Deusa da Morte. Naruto viu que ela começara a tremer, e a sentou de novo para ver se se acalmava.

Gaara-Eu não vou, acho que você não está mentindo sobre tudo...Veremos quando a Setsuna acordar e se ela acordar.

Alice o olhou, aquele tipo não era confiável.Ainda não podia tirar conclusões definitivas, mas não ficaria sozinha com ele e muito menos deixaria Setsuna ficar. Pelo menos enquanto estivesse naquele estado.

* * *

Setsuna olhou ao redor, aquele lugar era estranho cheio de janelas penduradas no ar, com uma névoa fina comprindo o chão. Ela estava sozinha e a última coisa de que se lembrava era de voar e bater com a cabeça no teto do ônibus.Será que morrera?Não era possivél, não ia morrer agora que reencontrara seu melhor amigo e agora que tinha uma chance de entender tudo aquilo.

Setsuna-Tem alguém aí?

Ela ouviu passos, e se virou assustada. Mas tudo que viu foi uma garotinha de seis anos, com cabelos loiros cacheados que cascateavam até sua cintura, ela tinha olhos verdes e usava trajes vermelhos de lolita. Parecia bastante curiosa à respeito dela.

Setsuna-Oi. Quem é você?

...-Houve um tempo em que me chamavam de Hope, um tempo muito antigo...

Setsuna-Hope é um nome bonito. Aonde eu estou ?

Hope-No reino do desepero,na morada da esperança.

Ela não entendera nada, a pequena pegou a mão dela e a puxou por entre as janelas como se quisesse lhe mostrar algo.

Hope- É aqui que eu entrego a esperança as pessoas desesperadas, ou que a tiro.

Setsuna-Então você é a esperança?

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, enquanto olhava para as janelas à procura de algo. Quando Setsuna ia falar algo a garota a puxou até uma janela branca .Aonde se podia ver no fundo uma garota de cabelos loiros chorando, com um faca na mão, ao redor dela havia um líquido vermelho que parecia sangue.

Hope- Seu nome é Ino, ela estava tão desesperada em conseguir um garoto para seu namorado, que matou a namorada de seu melhor amigo.Eu tirei a esperança dela. Ela não podia continuar sempre na esperança de que

Antes que pudesse fazer um comentário, a garota a puxou até outra janela. Aonde se via uma mulher de cabelos negros ondulados vestida de preto em frente a uma lápide.

Hope-Essa é Yuuhi Kurenai, seu marido morreu de causas misteriosas à duas semanas.Ela não tem mais ninguém nesse mundo, a não ser a criança que carrega em seu ventre, pensou em se matar. Mas eu lhe dei esperança para que continuasse.

De novo foi puxada, ams essa janela a entrigou . não mostrava uma só pessoa e sim várias. Uma moça de cabelos negros usando um vestido longo medieval sentada em uma poltrona lendo, uma moça loira vestindo roupas formais apoiada no braço da poltrona observando uma garotinha albina deitada no sofá falar e gesticular. Além delas havia no sofá uma jovem de cabelos levemente azulados sorrindo de forma angelical e uma outra garota com cabelos presos em um coque rindo do que a criança falava.Era a cena de fámilia perfeita,complementada pela iluminação fornecida por uma lareira.

Hope- Eles não tinham esperança, que a criança fosse ser feliz. Mas algo a deixou extremamente alegre ultimamente parece que tudo vai como ela planejava, eles estão a caminho de cumprir seus objetivos. Todos tem apenas uma esperança na vida: Que possam forma uma família normal e feliz, sem as preucupações que tem atualmente. Eu vou lhes tirar um pouco da esperança essa noite.

Setsuna-Por que ?

Hope-Porque é necessário, tudo na vida é equilibrado se alguém ganha esperança, alguém em algum lugar do mundo deve perder.É assim a vida.

Setsuna-Quem irá ganhar esperança?

Hope sorriu travessa, diante da expressão curiosa da mais velha.

Hope-Um grupo de amigos que busca derrotar um grande mal. Eles ganharam informações muitos importantes de uma deles que estava numa viagem.-Ela se calou observando as feições da ruiva e voltou a falar-Setsuna, você poderia me contar sua história, é entediante ficar aqui sozinha...

Setsuna- como você sabia o meu nome?

Hope- Quer mesmo que eu te conte_ isso_?

A expressão dela era de quem ficou chocada com uma pergunta extremamente obvia.

Setsuna- Desculpa... foi só que que eu me surpreendei com isso.

A loirinha sentou no parapeito de uma janela e ficou mexendo as pernas no ar. Depois de algum tempo ela olhou Setsuna irritada.

Hope-Vai ficar aí em pé?

Setsuna-Un?

Hope - Vai ficar aí em pé ? Se sente, acento é o que não falta aqui, só cuidado...

A ruiva foi se sentar no batende, mas sentou muito na ponta e caiu dentro da janela.

Hope- ...cair

Setsuna-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

* * *

_O barulho de câes de caça ainda estava próximo, podia ouvir seus ladidos. Tinha que correr, não ia ser caçada por eles.Seus passos faziam pegadas na neve, e o cheiro do sangue de seu machucado a denunciava.Tinha muito medo, as lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto, por que seu pai fizera aquilo? Ela e sua mãe eram menos merecedoras do amor dele , do que a outra esposa dele e sua filha? Agora ela tinha que fugir do próprio pai, para não morrer. Só queria encontrar algum lugar para se esconder e chorar, chorar todas aquela lágrimas que segurara sua infância toda._

_-Não a percam de vista!_

_Continuou correndo, estava cada vez mais no fundo do bosque. Nunca havia ido lá, diziam que era um lugar de maus espíritos_, _mas ela não podia recuar. Chegou numa clareira, não sabia ara que lado correr, apenas que tinha de fugir deles. Correu em direção a parte mais densa da floresta, nunca iriam procura-la lá, todos sabiam que aquele lugar era amaldiçoado e seu pai achava que ela não seria corajosa o suficiente para ir para lá. Começou a caminhar para longe daclareira era apneas uma preucaução, quanto mais longe estivesse mais seguro seria.Ouviu o barulho deles chegando na clareira e começou a correr, estava desesperada eles iam captura-la e mata-la. Ela nunca ia ter uma chance de se vingar ,se eles apegassem não podia parar , seu vestido prendeu em um arbusto e rasgou. Ela olhou para o pedaço de pano branco no maio daquela escuridão, chamaria atenção, mas ela teria que esqueçer aquilo para seguir. Quando se virou para continuar viu seu pai não muito longe nas sombras, gritou . Ele riu dela._

_-Garotinha covarde e inútil, assim como sua mãe. Vai ser um bem para todos quando eu matar você também..._

_Sentiu uma raiva enorme dele, como ele ousava falar aquilo, ela era sua filha mesmo que ele não gostasse. E ia provar que não era inutil, mesmo que de uma forma que ele não gostasse. Não soube de onde veio a força mais ela o empurrou no chão e socou seu rosto.Socou outra vez, e outra. Ele ia pagar, ia pagar por ter feito sua mão sofrer e por te-la feito chorar. Quando parou ele parecia estar inconciente,ela se virou para correr, quando sentiu algo a perfurarna barriga, quando olhou para baixo viu a ponta de uma espada e o sangue que corria do ferimento. viu a mancha vermelha que só fazia aumentar, mas não sentia a dor era como se ela não existisse apenas o vazio e dois olhos negros a sua frente._

Hinata gritou assustada, na escuridão do seu quarto aquielas lembrança pareciam ainda mais reais. Mas não eram, faziam trezentos anos que aquilo acontecera, mas tudo ainda estava ali na sua cabeça como estivera naquela noite.Mas sempre tinha aquela sensação de medo, e perigo . Por mais segura que ela se encontrasse estava sempre em pânico, como se a realidade em que ela estivesse não passase de um sonho e a verdadeira realidade fosse a de seus pesadelos.

Haku-Hinata-san...tudo bem?

Ela se virou para o garoto que estava parado no batente da porta, parecia assustado e preucupado com ela. A garota fez sinal para ele se aproximar, gostava bastante do mais novo parecia ser o único que não a tratava tão mal. As outras duas eram muito mais dêmoniacas que os dois, e a única pessoa que elas gostavam era a Deusa.O moreno se sentou ao seu lado na cama e passou as maõs de leve nos cabelos dela.

Hinata- Eu tive um pesadelo, sonhei com o dia em que selei meu pacto com a mestra. Mesmo eu não tendo morrido naquela época, eu sei que foi naquela noite em que eu decidi meu destino.

Haku- Todos nós fizemos algo assim, menos a Yuki-san...Todos nós selamos o pacto em vida, mas tivemos que esperar atéa morte para cumpri-lo...Para só depois percebermos o quanto fomos idiotas.

A garota ficou pensativa, realmente ele estava certo. Todos haviam sido estúpidos em temer a morte, que agora parecia uma velha amiga. Que se recusava a fazer uma visita que acabaria como sofrimento deles. Era triste ver as pessoas que você gostava envelhecerem e morrerem , as vezes por sua culpa enquanto você mantem com a mesma aparência, sem se machucar e envelhecer apenas observando tudo passar. Já pensara em pedir a Mikaella para que lhe matasse, mas sabia que a albina nunca faria aquilo. Gostava demais dos dêmonios, pelo menos o o que restava do seu lado humano gostava porque o outro se pudesse acabava com todos ao seu redor.

Blueberry - Hinata-san , a senhorita está bem?

Os dois olharam a boneca que estava sentada na beirada da cama os observando.

Hinata- Apenas um pesadelo Blueberry...Coisa de humano, você não vai entender...

Ela piscou algumas vezes e foi com seus passos mecanizados até Hinata. Com um pouco de impulso a chutou ofendida. Haku riu, Hinata era tão jovem ...ainda não conhecia a pequena de cabelos prateados direito, mas devia imaginar que havia algo de estranho para que com o tempo a boneca houvesse desenvolvido uma personalidade própria.

Blueberry- Eu posso medir menos do que o seu braço...Posso ser um brinquedo, mas nunca substime o poder de uma alma de um simples fragmento, eu tenho uma alma, uma alma que a Mestra me deu. Eu sei o que são essas sensações humanas, essas coisas como sonhos, posso nunca ter sentido nada mas eu sei como elas são!

A morena arregalou os olhos quase rindo a reação da boneca. Devia ser mais gentil com ela, afinal estavam todos ali naquela mansão e deviam se apoiar. Mesmo que ela fosse apenas um simples brinquedo de Mikaella. Haku ria as gargalhadas, como se em anos nunca tivesse se divertindo tanto.

Mika- Posso saber oque os escandalosos estão fazendo? Dava para ouvir vocês do meu quarto...

Blueberry- Seu quarto é do outro lado do corredor Mika, queria oque?

Mika-Algum respeito seu seria bom.

Blueberry-Desde quando _você _mereçe meu respeito?

Hinata teve que se controlar para não se juntar a Haku no riso, Mika parecia morta de raiva e totalmente boba. Mesmo que alguém dar um fora nela, pelo menos naquela casa fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Mika se sentou no pé da cama, a ponto de quebrar Blueberry, mas os outros dois sabiam que ela não o faria. Por mais que as duas brigassem, ainda era as que mais se pareciam em todo o grupo.

* * *

Sasori suspirou, aqueles códigos eram simplesmente indecifráveis. Porque haviam lhe dado justamente aquela missão, fazia três dias que estava tentando mas o máximo que conseguira fora a palavra 'espelho das almas'.Quem quer que fosse que tivesse inventando aquilo era bastante inteligente porque ele não conseguia entender nada. Itachi e Sasuke o haviam deixado ali logo que chegaram naquele prédio, nem fazia idéia de como eram os dois outros membros da organização.

Ella-Ele até que é bonitinho né Yu-chan?!

O ruivo se virou assustado, atrás dele haviam duas garotas uma delas pequena com roupas de gótica e uma coroa preta nos cabelos prateados.Outra bastante alta, usando um vestido negro com detalhes vermelhos e cabelos negros. A pequena tinha um sorriso enorme nos lábios como se houvesse acabado de achar um grande presente.

Yuki- Mikaella, nós devemos voltar...antes que eles perceba que nós saímos.

Sasori-Quem são vocês?

O ruivo estava desconfiado, como elas haviam conseguido entrar ali se a porta estava trancada? A arota albina caminhou até ele e se sentou na mesa balançando as pernas.

Ella- Nós somos as pessoas que escreveram esse código...Se quiser podemos te ajudar.

Aquela criança devia ser ou louca ou muito imaginativa, aqueles escritos tinham duzentos anos. Era impossivél que elas tivessem escrevido aquilo, além do que eram muito novas para terem esse capacidade de inteligência. A morena andou até a loira e a pegou no colo.

Yuki- Não me ignore Mikaella. Odiaria ouvir aquela irresponsável da Mika falar que eu deixei você me convencer a sair de casa no meio da noite, eu ia acabar jogando ela pela janela...

Ella- Mas Yu-chan, nós temos que descobrir o nome deles... Para mata-los...

O ruivo as olhou totalmente confuso, Yuki bufou olhando para ele. Aquele garoto a irritara profundamente, e ela não sabia nem o por que. Mas até o cheiro dele a enojava, era como se já soubesse oque ele ia fazer e por isso não confiasse nele. Ela viu Mikaella se remexer e pegar os papeis em cima da mesa, ela passou os olhos por eles sorrindo cada vez mais .

Yuki-Encontrou o que procurava Ella?

Ella-Uhum...as intruções..Fazia muito tempo que eu não dava uma olhada nelas.

As duas se viraram indo em direção a janela, Sasori não tinha reação queria impedi-las de ir embora com os manuscritos. Mas era como se não pudesse nem tentar fazer aquilo, o olhar das duas estava fixando nele sabia que qualquer movimento brusco que fizesse poderia resultar numa briga feia.

Sasori-Mas me diga, que instruções são essas?

A moreno sorriu meio sarcástica.

Yuki-As intruções para criar um apocalipse capaz de dizimar sua espécie maldita.

Ella- Eu as criei na época da peste negra...foi tão divertido...pena que aquela anja desgraçada conseguiu me impedir. MAs dessa vez ela não vai ter a mesma sorte...vai ser morta antes. Aí seguir essa instruções vai ser fácil como tirar doce de criança.

Sasori viu elas pularem da janela, mas soube que não presisava correr. Porque elas não morreriam, os olhos delas... eram os mesmos que vira naquela noite. Não eram humanas, pelo menos já sabia oque elas planejavam, agora tinha que contar aqueles dois malditos. Foi até a janela, a noite estava escura e o vento que entrava estava forte demais.Pode ver ao longe a Morena parada no ar com a albina sentada em uma chaminé aparentemente fazendo manha.

Sasori- Até parece que elas são perigosass assim, devem ter sidos outros seres ... Do mesmo grupo delas que eu vi aquele dia...

* * *

Povis querido...hoje eu não vou responder os reviews de vocês...porque eu fiz uma pacto que uma vez na vida eu cumpria meu prazo...então..está aí para vocês...

Bem...

Kissus

Bay Bay


End file.
